Known in the art is a production device of linked packaged products which is comprised of a predetermined set number of packages which are linked in a line, the production device of linked packaged products forming and transporting a strip of linked packages comprised of a plurality of packages linked in a line, cutting the strip of linked packages each time the set number of the packages are successively transported and, when the strip of linked packages includes a defective package, cutting the strip of linked packages so that a different number of the packages from the set number are linked and thereby forming good products not including the defective package and defective products including the defective package, and guiding the good products to a normal route and eliminating the defective products from the normal route (see PLT 1). By doing this, for example, the mass of the good products and the mass of the defective products differ from each other. Therefore, it becomes possible to easily detect the defective products and eliminate them from the normal route.